


Pay Attention to Me

by PastelRaccoon



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F, First Time, I just..., Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Really wanted to write Small Dom Matsuri. Okay?, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelRaccoon/pseuds/PastelRaccoon
Summary: When Matsuri gets annoyed that Harumi won't pay attention to her, she takes the situation into her own hands.
Relationships: Mizusawa Matsuri/Taniguchi Harumi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113





	Pay Attention to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [NovaZeroZero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaZeroZero) for the beta!  
> Also, only like, two whole ass people will get this joke. But here's your truck going through the china shop uwu

Matsuri had her legs draped over Harumi’s lap as she watched her face. She seemed bored as she was scrolling through her phone. An occasional laugh would sound in the back of her throat with a smile ghosting on her lips. In all honesty, Matsuri was getting a bit annoyed with the ongoing silence.

She came over to visit since she hadn’t been over in what felt like ages. Not only that, they had the place to themselves since Mitsuko and their grandmother were out of town. Something about Mitsuko’s work, if she remembered right. Matsuri saw this as her chance to escalate their relationship, but all they’ve been doing is bumming around her living room. Her irritation only began to increase as the minutes ticked by.

“Hey,” she finally piped up. “Stop ignoring me already!”

“Who said I was ignoring you?” Harumi answered without even looking away from her phone. “You haven’t told me you wanted to do anything. I can’t exactly read your mind you know.”

Matsuri scoffed then pulled her legs off her lap to sit up normally. It didn’t last long though as she turned to switch her position. She laid her head onto her lap instead and Harumi placed a hand onto her head. Her fingers immediately ran through her pink locks and Matsuri couldn’t help but let out a relaxed hum.

“I’m only saying that ‘cause we’ve been dating for how long? Now we finally have some time alone and there’s nothing you wanna do?”

“Nope. Not a thing.”

“You sure about that?”

Harumi went silent and continued to thumb at her phone. Matsuri looked up from her lap to see the faintest hint of a blush coating her cheeks. A knowing smirk started to pull on her lips as she slipped her arms around her waist to pull her into an awkward hug. She buried her face into her stomach then let out a second hum. The smell of dryer sheets and lavender detergent clung to her clothes. It was almost enough to put her to sleep. Almost.

Matsuri’s smirk widened against her abdomen as she relaxed her grip around her waist to slip a couple fingers under the hem of her shirt. Her hand slid along her sides until they came to a rest at the small of her back. Slowly, she pulled up the edge of her shirt until she was able to have her face pressed directly against her stomach. Even though Harumi was silent, she felt a subtle tremble shake her body. 

She could feel how the other girl’s fingers twitched and scratched lightly at her scalp. Then, suddenly, she pulled her hand from her hair and forced her shirt back down to cover herself. The hand she had in her hair now pushed her face away from her belly with a huff.

Matsuri looked up at her through the fingers that were pressed against her face to see that she was still looking at the screen of her phone. However, she did notice her lips were pressed into a tight line and her blush colored her ears a light pink. Matsuri’s annoyance steadily began to mount until she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fucking… Just put that damn phone away already!”

Matsuri let out an aggravated growl as she finally shot upright. She placed herself on Harumi’s lap with one knee on either side of her thighs. Her hands reached up to snatch her phone from her grasp and it proved easier than she anticipated. The device made a soft thud once it landed on the couch cushions when she haphazardly tossed it aside. She placed her palms against her shoulders then eased her back into the couch.

“Matsuri, what the hell!?”

“Are you stupid? What do you think I’ve been hinting at? Screw this, I’ll just grind against you until you get the message.”

Harumi’s face lit up at her words, much to her delight. She knew she was slowly getting her riled up now. A devilish grin spread across her face as she slipped her arms around her neck. She leaned in, taking care to press every inch of her torso against her, then whispered into her ear.

“That was one hell of a blush you just showed me, Harumin. Finally gettin’ in the mood?”

She heard Harumi gulp and her breath hitch through clenched teeth. She felt how her hands were shaking when she finally placed them low on her hips. The smirk on her lips widened before she nipped at an earlobe. Harumi shuddered against her and a low, choked out gasp echoed it.

The way she was fighting against her base desires was making Matsuri’s blood boil with need and anticipation. She moved her mouth down from her ear to her neck then trailed kisses back up to her jaw. After every kiss along the curve, Harumi’s shivers became more and more intense. The hands on her hips gripped tighter at her clothes. Matsuri pulled back to press their foreheads together and lock onto her eyes.

“You’re sure you really want this?” She sounded breathless while her tone went completely serious. She brushed her thumb against her cheek before continuing. “I might be real forward and I really, _really_ want to touch you, but I’m not gonna do anything against your will.”

Harumi’s pupils dilated just enough for her to notice before she pulled her hands from Matsuri’s hips. She suddenly grabbed her face then tugged her forward to crash their lips together. For once, Matsuri was the one taken off guard, but she gladly leaned back into the unexpected, passionate kiss. Matsuri soon dragged her tongue along her lower lip to get them to part.

A groan bubbled up from Harumi’s chest once she began to explore her mouth and brush against her own tongue. Her hands slid back to tangle into her pink hair to draw her deeper into the act. Another quiet moan filled Matsuri’s mouth before she pulled back with a soft gasp. Her eyes were heavy lidded as she locked onto her dark blue irises.

“Of course I want to do it with you. I just didn’t want to come off desperate...” Her voice was low, raspy, and filled with a clear desire that sent a pleasant chill up Matsuri’s spine. She let go of her short hair to slide her hands back down her sides. Harumi took a moment to chew on her lower lip after clearing her throat. “But, uh… Maybe not here on the couch?”

Seeing her suddenly become timid made Matsuri’s nerves buzz with excitement. The smirk that was formerly plastered on her face returned. She slipped free from her grasp by wiggling backwards off of her lap. She took her hands in her own to pull her up from her seat. As she slowly started to back up towards the hallway where Harumi’s bedroom was located, she hummed in thought.

“What made ya want to do this all of a sudden?” Matsuri asked.

“Who said it was sudden?”

“So what you’re telling me is that you’ve wanted to do this for a while?” She let out a low chuckle in response. They soon reached the door to her room and Matsuri waited for her answer while leaning against the closed door. Harumi looked off to the side, her blush having reappeared and it coated her face crimson. Her voice seemed to be caught in the back of her throat as she fumbled to find her words.

The pink haired girl’s smirk only widened even more from her obvious silence. She knew the answer already because of it. Another hum sounded in her chest before she turned the knob to her bedroom door. She pushed it open without a word, her other hand tightening around Harumi’s fingers, then pulled her inside.

Harumi barely had a chance to finish shutting the door when Matsuri’s arms were back around her waist. Her hands instantly found the hem of her shirt, pulling it up just enough so she could slide them up her bare back. She splayed her fingers out against her skin, savoring the warmth against her palms, and she stood ever so slightly on her toes so she could press her mouth to her collarbone. Soft panting filled the silence in the room from her wandering hands and light kisses.

“You’re allowed to touch me too, you know.” Matsuri mumbled into the hollow of her throat.

She watched her throat move from her swallowing until she felt her grab at her shoulders to slide her fingers under her hoodie. She withdrew her hands only long enough to shrug the jacket off and onto the floor. It didn’t take long for her to grab Harumi’s hips to turn her towards where her bed sat in the corner of the room.

The back of Harumi’s knees bumped into the mattress, causing her to fall clumsily onto her butt atop its surface. Matsuri followed after her in a single, smooth motion to perch herself onto her lap like before without moving her mouth from her skin. She let out a low groan that rumbled deep in her chest once she felt Harumi’s hands slide under her shirt to glide along her back. Everywhere her fingertips touched caused a flash of heat to spread out along her body until it felt like she was completely coated in fire.

Once her top had bunched up under her arms, she leaned back to pull it over her head, arching her back slightly in an attempt to give Harumi a bit of a show. It seemed to work as the furious blush on her face crept down to her neck. A snicker caught in her throat before she leaned in to steal another kiss from her. It was filled with a clear, heated need that made her head swim as her fingers practically clawed at her shirt to tug it off. She dropped the cloth off the side of the bed without another thought.

Matsuri wasted no time locating the back of her bra to undo the clasps, slid the straps off her shoulders, then tossed the undergarment across the room with the same lack of care. Harumi’s scorching breath burned her lips when she finally broke the kiss with a gasp. She took a moment to catch her breath, chest heaving as she let her eyes wander down her exposed body.

A soft whine filled to the brim with desire escaped her slightly parted lips when she practically lunged back in to trail kisses along the crook of Harumi’s neck. She raised her arm to take a greedy handful of one of her breasts as she pushed her back into the mattress. The smaller girl felt her arch up into her palm, chasing after her touch. She smirked against her skin before biting down and giving a harsh suck.

A sharp hiss cut through the pleasure filled sounds that quickly melted into quiet moans. Matsuri withdrew just enough to inspect her work. The area she bit down on was an angry red and she knew it would leave one hell of a hickey. She fired a smug grin down at her girlfriend that looked like she was about to scold her. However, her sentence seemed to be abruptly cut off by another, louder moan when Matsuri tugged on the nipple of the breast she had in her palm.

“Sorry, you were about to say somethin’?”

“You damn brat…” Harumi barely managed to snap back at her past the heavy panting that made her chest rapidly rise and fall.

“Hmm, but I’m _your_ brat. Don’t forget that little detail.” She chuckled, flashing a few teeth in the process as her smirk grew even wider.

Matsuri kept her eyes locked onto Harumi’s as she readjusted herself to straddle one of her thighs instead. Not moving her gaze, she dipped her head down to make a line of gentle bites from one breast to the other. An almost violent shudder made her body shake beneath her. Unable to hold back any longer, she finally took a nipple between her lips and ran her tongue in slow circles around it. Harumi’s breath hitched again in response. She barely managed to choke down her moans when her hands shot up to knot into Matsuri’s hair.

“C’mon. I wanna hear you.” She muttered and looked up at her with heavy lidded eyes. Her mouth went right back to working the sensitive bud after she slightly berated her. Her tongue started to move at a more fervent pace and was flanked by a few light sucks. She gave it a tiny bite, pulled away, and as she hovered over her other breast whispered, “‘Cause I’ll have you screamin’ my name soon enough.”

Harumi’s face burned a deep red in response to her bold declaration. Once her mouth latched onto the other nipple, Matsuri’s fingers trailed down her side, traced along her rib cage, down her stomach, then came to a rest low on her abdomen to run along the waistband of her skirt. She quickly found the tab to the zipper and pulled it down. It sagged around her hips as she writhed against her from her surprisingly skilled tongue.

Her moans were steadily growing in volume, but it was obvious she was still too embarrassed to let out anything she’d consider loud. Those sounds only became thicker with suspense when Matsuri eased her fingers past the waistband of her panties and inched her way closer to where she wanted to touch her the most.

 _‘She’s still embarrassed? Really? Heh, that’s kinda cute…’_ Matsuri thought. A wicked looking grin tugged on the corners of her mouth when she gave her breast a sharp suck then finally slipped a finger between her soaked folds. She felt slick and insanely hot, making her shudder in anticipation. It took her a moment to really register what was happening when she found her clit and leisurely pressed circles into it.

Harumi let out a surprised gasp, back arching suddenly off the bed, and letting go of Matsuri’s hair with one of her hands to bite down on a knuckle. A whine found its way out of her throat when she reflexively bucked into her hand. Matsuri snickered, trailed kisses up her chest to her neck, then moved along her jawline.

Her fingertips pressed harder against the bundle of nerves once she worked up to a steady, even rhythm. Her patience, however, had started to run thin. She couldn’t resist the temptation presented to her any longer. Slowly, her hand crept down even lower then slipped a finger past her entrance.

Finally, Matsuri got her reward.

Harumi’s head abruptly tipped back and she let out a tremendous moan that made her chest buzz against Matsuri. An almost relieved sigh tumbled from her lips into the taller girl’s ear. She sluggishly curled her finger a few times before inserting a second digit. With an eager groan, she began to explore her warm, velvety walls. She continued to curl and scissor her fingers until she brushed along one particular spot.

Harumi’s eyes widened and she twitched around her fingers. It was soon followed by a second moan that made the first one seem quiet in comparison. Matsuri froze, stunned into momentary silence, before a mischievous smile appeared. She leaned in to capture her lips with her own again, excitedly pressed in a third finger, then went about thrusting her hand into her with reckless abandon. As she did, she made sure to brush up against that same spot as often as she could.

She let out desperate cries into Matsuri’s mouth when her hands cupped her cheeks to pull her into a deeper kiss. She could feel Harumi’s nails digging into her skin just behind her ear, but she paid it no mind. Everything else felt too good for her to care about a little bit of pain. She echoed her calls with her own pleasure filled sounds.

A gasp came from Matsuri when Harumi pulled back without so much as a warning. Though she didn’t care once she pressed her forehead hard against her own. She felt her rocking her hips in tandem with her hand and seeing Harumi’s hazel eyes glazed over in pleasure sent shocks of electricity down her spine. That look she shot her told her everything she needed: _Don’t stop._

“Matsuri! I-I’m-!” Harumi finally called out when her body suddenly locked up under her. Her voice cut itself off with a high-pitched cry of Matsuri’s name and her back arched again to press up against her torso. Her entire form shook as she clenched down hard on her fingers with enough pressure that it forced her to still her hand. Her walls pulsated around the invading digits for what felt like an eternity.

She eventually wasn’t able to hold herself up any longer and she collapsed back onto her bed. A thin sheen of sweat clung to her skin. Her chest heaved in an attempt to catch her breath from the intense orgasm. However, one last shiver seemed to travel up her entire frame when Matsuri withdrew her hand from between her legs. She clicked her tongue, looked down at her hand, then smirked one final time at her spent girlfriend.

Making sure she was watching, Matsuri deliberately dragged her dirtied fingers across her tongue to clean them. An embarrassed groan came from the brunette and she buried her face in her hands, but the image was now burned into her brain.

The smaller girl cackled then carefully stopped straddling her leg to instead curl up against her side, draping an arm over her waist. She felt pleasantly warm and soft against her own bare skin. Her arm tightened around her when she rested her head onto her shoulder.

“Hey, Harumin?” Matsuri spoke up and tilted her head up towards hers. Harumi turned so she was face to face with the tiny troublemaker. A genuine smile pulled on her lips as she brushed her fingers along her cheek. Tilting her head down, she gave her another light kiss. “I love you.”

“Heh… I love you too.” Harumi whispered then let out a lighthearted laugh in response.

She leaned into her before she shifted her position to better pull her lover into a cozy embrace. Matsuri gladly tucked into her torso and curled up against her chest. She never understood how she got so lucky to have Harumi by her side, but she knew she wouldn’t let her go for anything.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~Oops, well, this exists now.~~  
>  I just.  
> Small dom Matsuri. I want more of it, okay? I will be the supplier if I must.  
> I also wrote this while sleep deprived. Yeehaw.


End file.
